Black & Blue
by Gus The Moose
Summary: Weird West AU. Future-fic. Castiel and Dean discuss Cas' wings and just what color they are.


**Black & Blue**

Author's Note: More in the Weird West Series, just an intimate moment between Dean and Cas. Slight Warning for implied sexual situations.

Read & Review

* * *

><p>"They're not just black," Dean said suddenly, voice rough and deep. It was enough to startle Castiel from his light sleep.<p>

He looked over at the Gunslinger who was stretched out on his back next to him, his arms folded behind his head. He was just looking at the ceiling of the room, which Castiel was certain was wood and not blackened wood. Slightly confused and still somewhat sleepy he made a questioning noise.

"Your wings," Dean elaborated, glancing over at him. "The feathers aren't just black. They've got this sort of blue-black shine on 'em."

"I know," Castiel muttered, still confused as to why Dean was bringing this up now.

"Course you know, but I ain't seen them this close before."

"You never bothered to look in the months we have been traveling together?" Castiel shifted a bit as he woke up, getting a better look at Dean. It wasn't often his companion felt like talking about anything so personal. The Gunslinger was rather closed off, and the mystery just intrigued Castiel more.

"Hey, I had other things on my mind." Dean turned his head, turning his narrowed eyes on Castiel.

That was true. These last few months had been a frantic race to find Dean's kidnapped brother and prevent Lucifer's second rising. They had, but Sam was now with the secretive order of Mystics in an attempt to remove the Devil's Key from his soul. The night Dean left his brother behind was the first night they had sex. Now, they were bounty hunting together, going from hunt to hunt and sleeping together most every night.

Outside, there wasn't much light for Dean to see the wings, but inside it was easier. Feeling somewhat mischievous, Castiel shifted more fully onto his stomach and stretched the nearest wing over Dean, dropping it on top of the Gunslinger. The massive limb completely covered him, causing the man to sputter and shove at it. Castiel chuckled and lifted the wing, revealing Dean who was now glaring.

"I was only trying to give you a better view," he said easily, his voice deeply amused.

These feelings, affection, desire, kinship, were new to him. No, not new but new again. He had felt these things before he had become an Angel, when he was simply a man and while the Light possessed him all his feelings were muted. Now that the Light was blocked from him, he could feel again and nothing inspired him to feel quite like Dean Winchester.

"Thanks, jackass," Dean muttered, but he was examining the feathers above him with interest.

Castiel left his wing over Dean, letting him look all he wanted. It was slightly odd. Just a few minutes ago Dean's fingers had been tightly buried in the feathers near where his wings emerged from his back. Of course, at the time Dean had his dick buried deep in him while he was focused on riding Dean as hard and as fast as he could at the time so he had been distracted. Castiel could forgive him for not noticing that his wings had a slightly blue-black and silver sheen to them.

The memory made him shiver inside and again, he marveled at how much he could want one man.

"They just went boom when you got 'em?" Dean asked suddenly, startling Castiel out of his revere.

"Boom?"

"Yeah, just…" Dean curled his hands into fists and then threw out his fingers. "Boom."

"It was similar," Castiel said as he remembered his Ascension. "The bones broke through the skin of my back, then the muscles and the skin grew. The feathers were the last part."

Dean grunted and did something Castiel didn't expect. He grabbed a feather firmly between two fingers and pulled hard.

"Ow!" Castiel jerked his wing tightly closed in surprise. It stung and he glared. "Why did you do that?"

"It's real," Dean said, staring in fascination at the feather between his fingers.

"Of course it's real," Castiel huffed as he sat up so he could fold his wing forward and examine the spot where Dean had pulled the feather from. He dug through the feathers to the skin. It was bleeding slightly but nothing dramatic. Dean hadn't plucked a large or a really important feather. Still, he wasn't happy about it.

"I thought it, you know, might be part of your magic. Like Dad's bear is his? Those things disappear if the connection is broken."

"Revelation transformed me completely. My wings are not related to the amount of Light I have. If that was the case, they would be threadbare now." He glowered at Dean. He knew that Dean wasn't very wise on the ways of magic outside his own Gunslinger abilities but really the logic should be obvious.

The scars on his chest, the unbreakable Blood magic spell that kept him from accessing his full power, if his wings related in any way to that, they would have been long gone. They stayed though and Castiel was grateful for that. The loss of his wings along with his power would have been too much.

"Oh, yeah… sorry."

"It's okay," Castiel sighed, looking down at his hands.

He looked up when he felt the bed shift. Dean was leaning over the edge of the bed. He spent a moment looking over Dean's shoulders, back and down to his ass. He was licking his lips when Dean rolled back over.

"See something you like, Marshall?" Dean asked with a smirk, running a hand down his chest, making Cas's eyes follow it. There was a great deal he liked, but he noticed something else.

"What did you do with the feather?"

Dean went still for a second and rubbed at the back of his neck. "I, uh, put it in my saddlebags."

Castiel blinked in surprise for a moment. Dean kept his enchanted ammo in those bags along with a few of his brother's things. Those bags were for important things.

"That's a good place for it," he said eventually when he mastered words again.

"Yeah. So uh, see something you like?" Dean tried again and this time Castiel really smiled.

He moved in, wings arced slightly behind him and braced himself over Dean. "Well, there is this Gunslinger I just can't ignore."

Dean smirked slowly, settling into the more comfortable sexual banter. "Damn right, Angel. Damn right."


End file.
